Benutzer:MasterToby
}} Über mich Also ich heiße eigentlich Tobi (Tobias) aber Toby gefällt mir besser. Ich wohn grober gesagt in Bayern, Schwaben, Allgäu. Was ich am liebsten tue ist natürlich zocken aber ich geb mich auch mal mit weniger unsinnigen Sachen auseinander wie Java also Programmieren oder RSlen (Rollenspiel im IRC). Da kann ich gleich mal mit meiner, sagen wir "Gamer Biografie" anfangen: Gamer Biografie Also Angefangen hab ich ja mit chatten das war so mit 6 Jahren. Davor hab ich eigentlich nur ein Formel 1 Spiel gespielt. Natürlich war ich schon damals Star Wars Fan und bin irgendwann auf ein SW IRC Rollenspiel getroffen. Joa hab das dann mal probiert und das hat mir wirklich gut gefallen. Dort hatt man mich dann "angeworben" für ein anderes IRC Rollenspiel. Aber natürlich nicht weil ich gut war sondern weil sie Member brauchten! Bei denen war es ganz spaßig und da bin ich zum ersten mal richtig lang vor der Kiste gesessen. Irgendwann ging es dann unter. Dann bin ich durch einen Freund auf Guild Wars gestoßen und hab das angefangen. Das ging sehr lange. Wurde dort viel als Noob beschimpft und so... . Hm dann muss ich überlegen... genau irgendwann bin ich auf eine Gilde gestoßen die eigentlich ein Multigamer Clan war und auch unteranderen Spiele die ich nicht nennen will gespielt hat. Der Clan hieß gWg (Guild Wars Gothic). Aber den gibt es nicht mehr... Aber weiter im Text. Der Clan hat immer nur die gleichen Spiele gespielt irgendwann hat er sich aufgelöst... bla bla bla. Joa und dann hab ich alles mögliche gemacht World of Warcraft auf Privatservern gespielt und und und. Vielleicht schreib ich noch mal weiter wenn ich Zeit hab das wars erst einmal. Meine Spiele *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (PS2) *GTA San Andreas (PS2) *Need for Speed Carbon (PS2) *Star Wars: Die Rache der Sith (PS2) *Mirror's Edge (PS3) *Oblivion (PS3) *Assassin's Creed (PS3) *Stronghold 2 (PC) *Star Wars Knights of the old Republic 2 The Sith Lords (PC) *Star Wars: Republic Commando (PC) *Two World (PC) (noch nie gespielt ;-) Pc zu schlecht] *Guild Wars (PC) *Guild Wars Factions (PC) *Guild Wars Nightfall (PC) *Guild Wars Eye of the North (PC) *Star Wars Battlefront 2 (PC) So das sind alle die es lohnt zu erwähnen ;-) Mandalorianisch Republikanische Vereinigung Ihr fragt euch bestimmt was das ist oder? Naja das ist unsere kleine Vereinigung im Umkreis Memmingen. Wir betreiben Stockkampf aber kein so Kinder rumgefuchtel sondern ernsthaft! Wir sind natürlich alle Star Wars Fanatiker! Unsere Vereinigung besteht aus drei Teilen: Bürger (normale Mitglieder), Militär ,also Mandalorianer, und Jedi Orden. Bis jetzt ist es keine große Sache aber ich hoffe es wird noch etwas! TTJE Meine Freunde und ich machen immer wieder mal Filme. Und wir nennen uns TTJE (Toni Tobi Jonas Erik). Also wenn ihr am Anfang eines Videos mal: "Eine TTJE Produktion" sieht dann wisst ihr dass das Video von uns ist. Wir sind alle in unserer Vereinigung, eigentlich sind wir die "Gründer". Ich hab hier auch gleich ein Video Link. Wir haben noch andere aber nicht im Netz. In diesem Video sieht man nur Jonas. Ich bin der Kameramann und schneide die Videos. Ihr seht schon wir machen ziemlich viel. Besucht auch unsere ! Von mir gelesene Bücher Bild:Republic_Commando_1.jpg |Republic Commando - Feinkontakt Bild:Republic_Commando_2.jpg |Republic Commando - Triple Zero Bild:Republic_Commando_3.jpg |Republic Commando - True Colors Bild:Order_66_Roman.jpg |Republic Commando - Order 66 Bild:Darth_Maul_-_Der_Schattenjäger_Cover.jpg |Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger Bild:Yoda_-_Pfad_der_Dunkelheit.jpg |Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit Bild:Darth_Bane_1.jpg |Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Bild:Darth_Bane_2.jpg |Darth Bane - Regel der Zwei Bild:Die_Kundschafter.jpg |Die Kundschafter Meine Lieblings Benutzer ;-) *Nionly *IG-86 *Pandora (moep xD) Meine Star Wars Lieblinge Eigentlich mag ich alle aus den Republic Commando Romanen und noch ein paar mehr aber ich zähl sie mal auf: Null ARC-Trooper: *Null-7 „Mereel“ *Null-10 „Jaing“ *Null-11 „Ordo“ *Null-12 „A'den“ Omega Squad: *RC-1309 „Niner“ *RC-1136 „Darman“ *RC-3222 „Atin“ *CT-5108/8843 „Corr“ Delta Squad: *RC-1138 „Boss“ *RC-1262 „Scorch“ *RC-1140 „Fixer“ *RC-1207 „Sev“ *Kal Skirata *Walon Vau *Fi Skirata *Bardan Jusik *Jaller Obrim *Etain Tur-Mukan *Besany Wennen *Laseema *Venku Skirata ---- Die Seite wird noch ergänzt!